Esperanza
by Lena-kun
Summary: REEDITADO: Todos dirían que Lal Mirch que es una persona fría y sin sentimientos. Lo que nadie sabe es que Lal siente muchas cosas, y que tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en ello en la cama de la enfermeria de la base Vongola/Situado en la Choice/LAL POV


**Advertencias: Basado en LA CHOICE, del arca del futuro. Leve 5666 (cololal), pero sólo de mención.  
Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes son míos, sino de Akira Amano, a quien agradezco que haya creado esta serie.**

**PD: FIC RESUBIDO DESPUÉS DE REVISIÓN DE FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y DE DARLE UN NUEVO ESTILO PARA UNA MEJOR LECTURA, GRACIAS.**

**x**_**-**_**x**  
_**...**_

Si la gente tuviese que describir a Lal Mirch, probablemente términos como fuerte, fría, dura, insensible o desagradable saldrían a flote constantemente, un patrón de adjetivos que se repetirían en todas las definiciones.

Una chica de hielo con corazón de piedra, independiente, con las ideas claras. Una mente en la que no cabían dudas y un alma en la que no cabían sentimientos.

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que Lal Mirch era todo lo contrario. O al menos, así se sentía mientras permanecía tumbada en la cama del improvisado hospital en la sala Vongola, cuando el resto de la familia estaba luchando en el Choice para salvar el futuro y salvarla a ella. Los sentimientos la consumían, haciéndola arder en un intenso fuego en el que no había cabida para el menor rastro de frialdad, mientras que en su mente, aluviones de pensamientos e ideas se agolpaban, haciéndola dudar y desfallecer. Se sentía blanda, débil, vulnerable e inútil postrada en esa camilla, siendo sólo un estorbo cuando debía de ser un apoyo. Y, sobre todo, se sentía terriblemente dependiente de esa generación pasada a la que ella supuestamente debía proteger y que la estaba protegiendo como a una pieza de cristal.

Sentía muchas cosas, con mucha fuerza. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía todo el tiempo de mundo para reflexionar sobre esas cosas en esa habitación de frías e impersonales paredes blancas.

Indagando en sí misma, se dio cuenta de que la _tristeza_ era un sentimiento que resaltaba por persistente. Era la solitaria y triste medio arcobaleno.  
Y lo odiaba.  
Odiaba sentirse como la pobre chica trágica de los cuentos, la cual sólo infundía preocupación y contagiaba su tristeza. Por eso, a pesar de que quería llorar hasta quedarse seca, de que quería gritar hasta perder la voz y de que quería destruir todo lo que se pusiera delante de ella, optó por desterrar las lágrimas, tragarse los gritos y controlar sus impulsos. Porque todos esos sentimientos significaban demostrar al mundo cuan débil y patética era, y aún la quedaba orgullo suficiente para no dejar que esos defectos fuesen descubiertos por nadie. No la importaba consumirse en su propio dolor, sufrir en las esquinas o morderse la lengua. ¿De qué iba a servir manifestarlo al resto del mundo? Nadie la podría ayudar, nadie la podría consolar, y la única persona que podría eliminar esa tristeza y hacerla sentir bien estaba muerta.

Y entonces la tristeza se transformaba lentamente en angustia, torturándola con el cambio. Y esa angustia se ampliaba y abarcaba más aspectos de lo que a ella la gustaría reconocer.

_Angustia_ por el presente, por el futuro que la esperaba. Sentía angustia por los chicos Vongola, porque no se merecían luchar por este futuro tan destrozado, porque no deberían cargar con la misión de juntar pedazo a pedazo los jirones en los que se había convertido su día a día. Sentía angustia por el "que pasará" y por si lo conseguirán. Quizá si estuviera ahí con ellos, no se sentiría inútil, no se le clavarían las horas de espera como agujas y cada minuto no sería un pequeño infierno personal. Y a lo mejor, quizá, no se sentiría tan mal con ella misma ni se daría tanta pena.

Lal hizo una mueca de contrariedad. La _pena_… ese sentimiento, especialmente ese, la dejaba un desagradable sabor en la boca. Pensaba que era el peor sentimiento que una persona podía albergar sobre alguien y ella la sentía todos los días, a todas horas y en todos los instantes.  
Porque ella se generaba lástima a sí misma, y la pena entonces se unía al asco que le producía ser tan idiota. 

No podía evitar sentir esas cosas cada vez que con una simple carrera se ahogaba y tenía que sentarse para evitar perder el conocimiento. O cada vez que sufría un ataque de nostalgia y se pasaba horas encerrada en su habitación, reunida con sus recuerdos y con el regusto salado de las lágrimas. Cada vez que la realidad la pillaba desprevenida y todos los acontecimientos se la echaban encima y la agobiaban, oprimiéndola el pecho y haciéndola sentir tan estúpida, tan sola…

_Soledad_. Oh sí, otra más para añadir a la lista. Se sentía tan metida en su mundo, tan aislada de los demás, que no podía evitar que la soledad la aplastase tanto como la carga que se había echado a las espaldas. Quería abrirle su corazón a alguien, a todos. A su nueva familia llegada del pasado y que tanto habían dado por ella. Pero había experimentado lo terriblemente cruel que era perder a alguien que amas y estaba decidida a no repetirlo nunca. Intento fallido, porque sentía que esos críos se le habían grabado a fuego en su corazón y que si algo les pasaba, quizá no aguantaría el dolor.

Y como odiaba la palabra _dolor_. Incluso a pesar de que ellos dos eran ya viejos amigos.

Había sentido dolor todos y cada uno de sus días desde que resultó ser un arcobaleno fallido. El terrible shock que le produjo verse convertida en un bebé y ver convertido a Colonnello también en uno por su culpa, por su imprudencia. El saber que eso significaba la imposibilidad de una vuelta atrás, de una vida normal con él. El aguijonazo que sintió en su alma cuando descubrió su muerte, el cual aún perdura con la misma intensidad del primer día.

Y seguía sintiendo. Sentía una opresión de miedo en el pecho por culpa de esos idiotas de los Vongola, niños inexpertos dándolo todo por esa época. Se sentía vacía y llena a la vez. Sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de levantarse y arrastrar su maltrecho cuerpo hasta el campo de batalla y pelear hasta morir, porque… ¿De qué servía ya su vida? Había sido muy consciente de que, desde que Millefiore comenzó a hacer de las suyas, su vida se estaba agotando y sus días estaban contados. No la quedaba mucho tiempo, así que simplemente se había resignado a ayudar en todo lo que podía mientras esperaba pacientemente una lucha en la que poder morir con algo de dignidad. Al fin y al cabo, con su vida destrozada y él muerto, no le quedaba otro motivo para seguir adelante.  
Eso, hasta que ellos llegaron.  
Esa panda de mocosos desentrenados la había hecho alegrarse, sentirse útil por primera vez en mucho tiempo y la habían dado razones y esperanzas que habían prendido y avivado las ganas de seguir adelante, de no caer todavía. Y ahora, justo cuando ellos habían revolucionado su pequeño y destrozado mundo, ya no tenía tan claro que no hubiese una solución ni que la muerte fuese la mejor opción.

Se revolvió, cambiando de postura y tumbándose de lado. Estaba cansada de ser un torbellino de sentimientos, la mayoría de ellos confusos o contradictorios. Cansada de sentir tanto, de no poder ser de verdad como se mostraba al mundo, con esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que ya no engañaba a nadie. Estaba tan agotada por todo y por todos que sus barreras se habían resquebrajado y su yo de verdad, pequeño y débil, había sido expuesto de cara al mundo demasiadas veces, tantas que ya no podía ocultar nada. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Sólo le quedaba la dignidad para no caer del todo.

Suspiró. La habría encantado dormirse, eliminar las preocupaciones y dejar de echar vistazos ansiosos a la puerta de su habitación por si acaso alguien pasaba y le contaba que todo había ido bien, que Millefiore no existía, que todo estaba a salvo y que los arcobaleno…

Negó con la cabeza, eliminando pensamientos, obligándose a cerrar los ojos y a intentar dormir. Su mano se escabulló debajo de la almohada, agarrando la preciada bandana y acercándosela a la mejilla para después volver a suspirar. Había aprendido a lo largo de su vida que el destino era algo a lo que no te podías enfrentar. Llegaba, te golpeaba donde más te dolía y después te dejaba a merced del mundo, sin compasión ni ayuda. Y, por mucho que la frustrase, la irritase o la doliese, su destino en ese momento era esperar y rezar por ellos. Y ella era experta en aceptar destinos dolorosos. Así que simplemente cerró los ojos con más fuerza, apretó la bandana y se dedicó a esperar, ayudada de un sentimiento que había descubierto en lo más profundo de su ser al hacer el recuento.

Menos mal que, aún incluso para personas como ella, había cabida para la esperanza.

**x**_**-**_**x**  
_**...**_

_¡Bien! Tenía el fic escrito desde hacía bastante, peeeero no encontraba un buen título. Y no, el actual no me gusta, pero por desgracia no quedaba estético titularlo: Que puta mierda sentirme como una idiota inútil. Así que... bueno xD.__  
__Me encanta Lal. Creo que hace mucho que no amo un personaje tanto como ella y siempre quise intentar describir como se sentía (tengo vena masoquista y me gusta sacarle los sentimientos a los personajes que normalmente NO los muestran, pero aquí estoy xDD) Y bueno, algo de 5666 tenía que meter sí o sí xD._

_Espero que disfrutasen con el fic y también espero algún review con los fallos que puedan haberle encontrado, soy toda oidos ^^_


End file.
